The Last Hope: Fan's Version
by LilTee
Summary: "The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four to battle the darkness that lasts forever..."  Rating subject to change.
1. Prologue

**A/N - **This is how I'm passing the time until The Last Hope comes out. On the Warriors Official Forums there's a voting thread, but you can leave suggestions in the comments on scenes, pairings, characters who die, ect. That's why it's called the Fan's Version. I may/may not create a poll to vote.

I accept critiques but no flames.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors, the characters, ect. They belong to Erin Hunter.

**Prologue**

A dark tabby tom slunk through the damp muggy forest, his amber eyes sweeping through the branches. The cat's tail stirred up rotting leaves, making a slight rustling sound. The muffled yowls of fighting cats rang through the mist. A cat rushed out of the bushes, nearly bowling over the tabby.

"Tigerstar?" his breath came in shallow gasps as if he had been running several foxlengths. "What's happening? Are we attacking those mangy excuses for warriors soon—"

"Silence!" the powerful tom hissed, cutting Darkstripe off viciously. "I'm thinking."

"But Ti—"

"Shut up!" Tigerstar pounced on him. "I've had enough of your groveling, Darkstripe. You try and act loyal and brave, when on the inside you're a coward. Do you hear me? A coward!" his harsh words were absorbed by the thick moistness of the air. The tabby placed his paw on the other tom's throat, digging his long, curved claws into his windpipe, slowly sinking them in just deep enough to draw tiny droplets of blood, shimmering in the eerie glow of the forest. "You have been a nuisance to me for too long, you crow-food eater!" Tigerstar snarled. Darkstripe made a retching sound, the whites of his eyes showing as the larger cat crushed his throat.

"Please! I'll do anything!" Tigerstar rolled his eyes.

"You're pathetic," he sniffed, and slowly got off of the cowering tom, disgusted by his lack of self dignity. "I'll give you one last chance. Kill one of the Three." Darkstripe whimpered.

"B-but, how?" he mewed quietly.

"Use your imagination. Or are you too scared to kill a blind medicine cat? Or a puny kit-warrior who isn't strong enough to use her own power? Surely even you have not sunk so low..." the amber eyed tabby growled.

"Of course not! They are no match for me!" he puffed out his chest. Tigerstar smirked.

"The only one that you are to fear is that filth, Lionblaze. He could have been a useful warrior. But now he is nothing but a pawn. He may be able to fight decently, but he has not a chance against the legions of our warriors."

"I'm sure you could beat him in a fight, Tigerstar!" Darkstripe meowed. Tigerstar's whiskers twitched at the other tom's attempt to flatter him. The tom padded away brusquely, leaving no time for Darkstripe to follow after him like a stupid puppy. He passed two apprentices battling furiously, claws unsheathed and looked on approvingly.

"They're doing well, Mapleshade." he meowed to their mentor. "They should be ready for the ultimate test soon...very soon." Mapleshade flicked her tail eagerly, and nodded.

Pawsteps sounded behind the two cats and Mapleshade started, turning around with her hackles raised. "Oh, Brokenstar, it's you," she mewed at the tabby tom who had appeared from the scraggly underbrush. "What do you want?" she whispered hostilely. "You're not going to come and try to teach my apprentices again, are you?"

Brokenstar twitched his ear, but made an effort to keep his voice calm. "You should be glad to have help with your apprentices. But that's not what I cam here to discuss." Brokenstar beckoned with his crooked tail to follow his into the denser forest, leaving the two sparring apprentices to themselves.

"The end of the Clans is near, but I'm afraid there is a traitor in our midst," Brokenstar growled. Mapleshade's eyes widened, and Tigerstar tore at the mossy soil with his claws. "The Three and—dare I say their wretched name—StarClan know too much of our plot. They are gathering their own forces, and preparing for battle. One of our trainees has been whispering into the ears of the opposing side, and I believe I know who it is."

Mapleshade shot a furtive glance through the brambles at her two trainees, now talking to Shredtail. "Who?" she whispered. Tigerstar fixed his amber eyes on Brokenstar, waiting for an answer.

"Ivypool," Brokenstar stated, looking deep into their eyes for a sign that they had suspicions as well. Their blank, disbelieving faces stared back. "You know, Hawkfrost's apprenti—"

"Yes, I know who she is!" Tigerstar cut him off. "Are you suggesting that my son is training a traitor?" he asked incredulously.

Mapleshade's whiskers twitched. "Don't get your tail in a twist! Now really Brokenstar, why do you think the spy's Ivypool, of all cats? She killed Antpelt and nearly killed Flametail!"

"Did you know that she is Dovewing's sister? Of course you do. I'm surprised you haven't guessed already. Who else could it be? And she's been acting suspiciously lately, trying to get more information on the siege by being made a warrior! Who knows, the Three could have employed her as a spy, and what would be more convenient for them?"

Mapleshade and Tigerstar's eyes were widening in realization.

"We must get rid of that...that...contamination before it's too late! I shall deal with her immediately." Tigerstar's amber eyes glinted, as if savoring the moment he could sink his teeth into the traitors throat.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N -** to people who rated: Thanks for commenting on the Prologue! :D Just so you know, I already have up to the third chapter written, so it should keep you busy for a little while at least. X3 I need to finish chapter four.

The thing we're voting on this week is: _Who should die in the final battle? _Dark Forest, StarClan, and Clan cats are all fair game. I have not yet decided if the tribe and/or SkyClan should join in on the fight, so give me your opinion!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors, the characters, ect. They belong to Erin Hunter. The plot alone is mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

**Hollyleaf**

Hollyleaf jerked awake, her vision still haunted by the dark shadows of the tunnels, stretching endlessly into a black void, two bulging, sightless eyes burning into her pelt. The prophecy ran through her mind. _There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws._

She shook herself. _Stupid. You're not even part of the prophecy. Get over it._

As she padded out of her nest and into camp, the weight that came upon her every day sat its self on top of her jet-black shoulders. Her legs nearly buckled._ You killed a cat. You robbed him of his life. You deserve to walk in The Place of No Stars._

Hollyleaf sighed, wishing she had never come home. Too many bad memories plagued her. She bristled as Leafpool came over towards her, waving her tail in friendly greeting. Hollyleaf turned away, anger searing her pelt for the cat who had lied to her and her siblings. _She's not my mother!_

Hollyleaf spotted Brambleclaw in the clearing, organizing patrols as she walked towards the fresh-kill pile. She felt an unexpected rush of affection for the dark tabby, how he lied for her, his fake daughter. She never thought he would do such a thing. The black she-cat wondered if he saw her killing Ashfur that fateful night. She shuddered, recalling the sensation of warm blood rushing into her mouth, the scary feeling she felt after his life wooshed out of him, triumphant, proud. Hollyleaf tasted bile in her mouth. _If Brambleclaw saw that, he knows the monster I really am._

"Hollyleaf. _Hollyleaf!_" She snapped out of her dark thoughts. Lionblaze was padding towards her, his whiskers twitching in amusement. "You were staring at that vole as if it were the most fascinating thing you've ever seen! You've been really out of it lately, what's up?"

Hollyleaf looked around, embarrassed. "You know, just the...goings on lately. I've been having bad dreams about the tunnels...and...yeah." She finished lamely.

A flash of alarm flitted through Lionblaze's amber eyes. "You haven't been training with—"

"No! Of course not! I would rather die, and you know that. How could you suggest such a thing?"

The golden tom shifted his paws uncomfortably. "Well...I can't trust anyone at this point."

"I understand." Hollyleaf laid her tail comfortingly on his broad shoulders, soothing him. Inside she was uneasy, her head buzzing with questions, and her stomach churning with fear. _Has it really gotten that bad?_

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf breathed in deeply the smell of the forest, her ears pricked for scurrying prey. The black she-cat had been back in ThunderClan for nearly two and a half moons, and she could almost imagine being an apprentice agin, before the prophecy, carefree, only worrying about being the best warrior ever. Her nostalgia for the past was poisoned with a sense of dread of the future, making fur on the back of her neck raise.<p>

Her worries were forgotten when she heard the scratching of a squirrel's claws on the forest floor. Hollyleaf open her jaws slightly to let the mouthwatering scent flood her mouth, making her salivate slightly. The bushy-tailed brown creature was nibbling on a nut, completely oblivious to the creeping cat, about to pounce. Hollyleaf crouched, preparing to make a swift kill, when a ginger streak shot out of the brambles and jumped at the squirrel, paws flailing, and landed with a THUMP! Cherrypaw raced up the oak tree after the panicking squirrel, as fast as the wind on the moors. Hollyleaf craned her neck, trying to see the apprentice as she got higher and higher in the tree. She shook her head at the young cat's impulsiveness.

Foxleap appeared out of the foliage, panting. "What is she—"

He was interrupted but a cry of fear. Hollyleaf and Foxleap looked up, searching for the distressed apprentice through the swaying boughs. By that time, the rest of Hollyleaf's hunting patrol had heard the ruckus and come to investigate.

Dovewing gasped. "Cherrypaw!" she said in horror. Hollyleaf caught a glimpse of the ginger she-cat hanging my one paw on a branch high above the staring cats.

Lionblaze nodded grimly at Dovewing. "How did she get up there? Did anyone see?"

"I did," Hollyleaf mewed. "She was went after a squirrel I was stalking and got carried away when it went up the tree."

"Don't just stand there gossiping! Do something to save my kit!" Poppyfrost wailed, her face a mask of terror.

"I will!" Foxleap yowled, puffing out his chest. "Hang on Cherrypaw, I'm coming!" The tom clawed up the tree, his muscles rippling under his tabby pelt. After what seemed like ages, the warrior reached the branch where Cherrypaw was hanging by a claw. He stepped gingerly onto the creaking bough, and grabbed Cherrypaw's scruff. Suddenly, there was a loud crack, and the limb sagged, pitching the two cats off the tree, and onto the forest floor with a sickening thump. Poppyfrost wailed and raced to her kit.

"Dovewing! Go get Jayfeather!" Lionblaze yowled. Dovewing raced off, her paws pounding the ground.

Hollyleaf padded next to the two injured cats, and when Poppyfrost bristled, she meowed comfortingly, "I have a little medicine cat training, remember?" She crouched by Cherrypaw, and observed her body, marveling at how small she looked. "She's unconscious, but alive." Poppyfrost breathed a sigh of relief. Hollyleaf turned to Foxleap, and drew back, her stomach heaving, at a gash in his shoulder. "I-I can't..." she trailed off. "Wounds make me sick. I'm sorry, but..." Poppyfrost gave her a hard stare. "I apologize—"

"What happened?" Jayfeather had arrived. Hollyleaf felt relief wash over her. Lionblaze explained the situation and the medicine cat checked the unconscious cats over. "They're badly injured, but they'll live."

The whole group relaxed.

"We need to get them to the medicine den. Lionblaze and Poppyfrost, help carry them _gently._"

* * *

><p>The sun was going down when Hollyleaf returned from border patrol. Her muscles ached from helping Jayfeather in the medicine cat den, then from marking borders. WindClan was still proud and hostile as ever. They're getting as bad as ShadowClan! Will they ever learn? Hollyleaf thought tiredly. She was about to go into her den, when she heard urgent whispers coming from the medicine cat den. She crept closer, pricking her ears.<p>

"Ivypool's hiding something. I think it's getting worse in the Dark Forest, but she's keeping it to herself. We need her to tell us!" It was Lionblaze.

"Calm down, calm down," Hollyleaf could almost see Jayfeather's whiskers twitching in exasperation at his impatient brother. "She'll tell us when she's ready. We have no idea, it might have gotten worse since you've...visited. Who knows? We could have Dark Forest spies in out Clan this very minute, and she can't talk to us because of them. And Hollyleaf, I know you're out there." The eavesdropping warrior started with surprise, and padded into the medicine cat den.

"What all did you hear?" Jayfeather asked angrily. "You have no right to go around listening to private conversations!" Hollyleaf lashed her tail. _What happened to us never keeping secrets?_ She thought indignantly. _You started it,_ The annoyingly reasonable part of her brain retorted.

Jayfeather seemed to feel her anger and sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just so hard with the prophecy and...you know...everything." Hollyleaf could tell he was hiding something.

"What is it? You know you can trust me! We're siblings!"

Jayfeather and Lionblaze exchanged looks. "Well, we'll explain it all in the morning. It's very complicated and I'm sure you're tired." the blind medicine cat mewed.

"Okay." Hollyleaf said reluctantly. "I just want it to be the way it used to be. But I guess that's impossible now. The code and and the Clans seem like they're close to falling apart."

"Yeah. We know. Darkness is rising, and we must keep it at bay." Lionblaze laid his tail of her shoulders and guided her to her den. The black warrior curled up in her den, laying her tail over her nose, trying to block out the fear and guilt that descended upon her every night like a shadow. Her eyelids started to droop and she began to fall into a thin veil of sleep.

"StarClan, no!" A wail cut though the night like a claw, jolting Hollyleaf out of her sleep. The pure anguish in the yowl sent chills up her spine, and Hollyleaf hoped beyond hope that it was part of her nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to R & R and give me your suggestions! It's called the _Fan's Version_ for a reason. Although I am the ultimate decision maker, because part of the plot has already been decided. (:


	3. Chapter Two

******A/N - **So here's chapter two, and you'll learn who was screaming at the end of chapter one. (Although if you read the prologue, it's kind of obvious. XD) And the reason the two sisters are in the apprentice den is because the warriors den is too small. This happened in The Forgotten Warrior.

We're still voting on who will die in the battle.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. I'm not Erin Hunter. If that wan't apparent enough already. I own only the plot.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Two<span>_**

**Jayfeather**

Jayfeather started, his swirling thoughts pierced by an anguished, tortured scream. He scented Dovewing approaching him hurriedly, her scent of fear nearly knocking him into the herbs he was sorting.

"Jayfeather! You have to come quickly!" Her voice dropped to an urgent whisper, "Something happened in the Dark Forest. Ivypool's in extreme pain, and bleeding. Come on!" She yowled. Jayfeather raced after her, his pads pounding the sandy floor of the hollow.

Hollyleaf and Lionblaze emerged out of the warriors den. "What happened?" the golden tabby mewed. The medicine cat flicked his tail, signaling them to follow him into the apprentice den, where the two young warriors had been sleeping. Molepaw was whimpering in his nest, cowering away from the writhing she-cat. Terror was rolling off Dovewing's pelt.

"Ivypool!" She yowled, "Ivypool, wake up! Jayfeather, do something!"

Jayfeather closed his eyes, sinking into the agonized she-cat's dreams. He caught a glimpse of claws flashing and two amber eyes, glowing maliciously. The jeers of cats, living and dead, rang through the clearing. Ivypool, he whispered into her mind, trying to keep calm. Come back. Wake up!

Blackness slammed back down on his eyes. They were back in the apprentice den, and Ivypool's wild thrashing died down to twitching. Jayfeather could feel her warm, sticky blood on the mossy ground, seeping in between his claws. "Lionblaze, Dovewing, help me carry her into the medicine den."

"What about Cherrypaw and Foxleap?" Lionblaze questioned.

"Move them to the nursery, their wounds aren't nearly as serious, and the queens will look after them. Hollyleaf, go wake Firestar up."

"I don't think I'll need to do that," Hollyleaf mewed. Jayfeather pricked his ears and realized he could hear the panicked murmurs of his Clanmates outside the den.

The familiar scent of the Clan leader was approaching. "Jayfeather, we need to talk."

"Firestar, this really isn't a good time, as you can see—"

"When you can, please visit my den. It's urgent."

Jayfeather nodded reluctantly, and turned towards his den, grumbling under his breath. His legs were still shaky from the incident, and when he padded into the medicine den, the scent of blood and fear was overpowering. "Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, get out. Now. I need space. Dovewing, you may stay with your sister, and so can you, Briarlight, but both of you, be ready to help." Hollyleaf and Lionblaze slunk out, whispering urgently between themselves.

"What do you want me to do, Jayfeather?" Dovewing mewed nervously.

"Go fetch some moss soaked in water, so Ivypool can drink when she wakes up." If she wakes up. Jayfeather thought silently. "Briarlight, fetch some cobwebs, chervil, and marigold. We need to work fast, or her chances of survival are even lower than they already are." He felt Dovewing stiffen. "Go!" he yowled. The she-cat ran out of the entrance. Jayfeather crouched over the blood-soaked tabby, and examined her wounds. She had several deep scratches across her sides, both of her ears were shredded, a laceration stretched from her right shoulder to her underbelly, and she had two gashes on the sides of her face, and she had various bruises all over her body. They found her secret, Jayfeather thought, She can't go back there ever again.

Briarlight dragged herself over to the medicine cat, carrying the assorted herbs. As Jayfeather started to chew the marigold, Dovewing appeared in the entrance, a ball of dripping moss in her jaws.

"The Clan is completely panicked," she mewed, taking in short gasps of air, the run had worn her out. "They have no idea what happened." she looked around, and muttered surreptitiously, "I think it's time to tell the the truth. They deserve to know."

"Have you gone mad?" He cringed at how loud it came out. "You know what? I don't have time for this. Your sister is dying over there, and I have to tend to her. Go! Get out of here!" Dovewing winced, and padded quickly out of the den.

"What was that about?" Briarlight asked curiously.

"Quit being nosy! It's my business!" the medicine cat returned to Ivypool, and continued nursing her wounds, willing her to live. It's my fault this happened, he wailed silently. I convinced her to spy! He shook his head, focusing on the work at hand. Once the last cobweb had been applied to every poultice, the silver tabby was still breathing, however faintly, and her heart was still beating, however weakly, Jayfeather felt that it was safe to go talk to Firestar, as long as Briarlight was watching over her.

The crisp early morning air ruffled his pelt as he was walking out of the den. Brightheart approached him, "Do you want me to help out Briarlight?"

The gray tabby nodded gratefully, "Can you check on Cherrypaw and Foxleap too? They had to be moved to the nursery to make room for Ivypool, and I think their wounds arre healing nicely, but I don't want to leave them unattended." the tom carried on towards the leader's den. His Clanmates flocked towards him, asking questions about what happened to Ivypool and if the would live. The medicine cat brushed pass them, and he finally reached Firestar's nest.

"Hello, Jayfeather." Jayfeather dipped his head in greeting. "The Clan has been pestering me with questions all through the night. Can you explain to me what happened?"

Jayfeather hesitantly told him about Ivypool's duty as a spy in the Dark Forest, and the coming battle, hoping he wouldn't be angry at him for putting the young warrior in such a dangerous situation.

"I knew you were hiding something." he sighed. "I wish you hadn't encouraged her to do that, but what's done is done. So let me just say what I wanted to tell you; I think it's time to tell the Clan about the prophecy, the Dark Forest, and whatever other secrets you three—or should I say five, including Ivypool and Hollyleaf—are keeping. We must be ready for the attack, and they must know what we're up against. In fact, I believe it's time for all of the Clans to know. You should announce it at the Gathering."

Jayfeather's jaw dropped. "Have you and Dovewing been planning together? She tried to tell me the same thing! You two can't be serious! There are Dark Forest trainees everywhere! They will tell the enemy our plans!" he yowled incredulously.

"Jayfeather. Think logically. This is inevitable, and the Clans cannot be surprised when the Dark Forest lays siege. You know who the trainees are. You can tell the Clan leaders!"

Jayfeather sighed, knowing his leader was right, even though his stomach flipped at the idea of standing in front of the Clans and telling the secrets he had kept for seasons. The medicine cat opened his jaws to speak again when the sound of pawsteps at the entrance of the den stopped him.

"Jayfeather!" It was Brightheart. "Ivypool's awake! Come quickly!"

The blind tom stumbled down the rocks that led up to Firestar's den, and galloped across the clearing, trying not to crash into his Clanmates.

"Jayfeather?" Ivypool meowed weakly, "You saved me. Th-thank you."

"How do you feel?" the gray tom asked.

"Hurting." Ivypool responded, almost incoherently.

"It's a miracle you survived." He mewed quietly. "Briarlight? Can you give me the wet moss?"

Briarlight dragged herself towards him, the dripping ball in her mouth, and dropped it Ivypool's side. "Drink," she mewed comfortingly. The silver tabby lapped at the moss a few times before sighing and putting her head down, wincing at the pain.

"Try and sleep. It will help with the pain, and I'll also give you some poppy seeds." Jayfeather padded towards his medicine stash, and brought back three poppy seeds on his paw. Ivypool ate them, and almost immediately fell asleep.

"You can go rest now," Jayfeather said quietly to Brightheart.

Jayfeather padded back out into the clearing. It was only sunhigh, and the Clan was carrying out its normal business. He padded into the nursery, and checked on Cherrypaw and Foxleap. The reddish warrior was fast asleep, but the apprentice was tossing around restlessly.

When she spotted Jayfeather walking towards her, she sat up, "Jayfeather? When will I be able to return to training?"

"Not until you're completely healed. However good you feel, that fall was pretty serious and training will only make the pain worse. Here, I brought you some poppy seeds, they'll make you sleep better."

The ginger apprentice sighed dramatically, but after some thought, decided to take the herbs without trouble.

Jayfeather turned to Daisy, "Have they been causing too much trouble?"

"Of course not! Foxleap was a little upset earlier, I think that whatever happened to Ivypool last night might have disturbed them both," Jayfeather nodded, pretending he didn't catch on the her hint about Ivypool's injury.

As he walked out of the nursery, his limbs started to feel heavy. It had been a long night. He nearly stumbled over Lilykit and Seedkit, who were playing with a tuft of fur.

"Watch where you're going, Jayfeather!" Sorretail yowled.

"Sorry," Jayfeather growled.

Once he got to his den, he made sure Ivypool was fast asleep, and collapsed into his nest, immediately falling asleep. His deep slumber was interrupted by the murmuring of several cats, and the fog of sleep cleared to reveal five felines, crouched around a pool.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **We'll learn about Jayfeather's dream in chapter _four_, because chapter three is in Lionblaze's perspective.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to R & R and give me your opinion on what should happen, but remember, what you want might not be what the majority wants. ;D


	4. Chapter Three

_****___**A/N - **Here's chapter three, where we see Hollyleaf get told the truth, and how she takes it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors. Just the plot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three<strong>_

**Lionblaze**

Lionblaze picked halfheartedly at his starling, mulling over Jayfeather's words that morning. His stomach churned at the thought of telling the Clans a secret that he had kept since he was an apprentice. For the millionth time he ran the morning though his head, trying to unscramble his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Lionblaze padded towards the medicine den to get poppy seeds for Foxleap as Daisy had told—no, <em>commanded—<em>him. The injured warrior had been complaining of sore joints from his violent fall. Jayfeather was coaxing Ivypool to swallow bitter herbs, while Whitewing looked on, licking her daughter's fur clean of blood and dirt. The white warrior's gaze was steady, but her lashing tail betrayed deep concern for the young silver warrior. Lionblaze begain to back out, not wanting to interrupt, but the gray medicine cat beckoned with his tail, signaling for the powerful tom to stay without breaking his concentration. Lionblaze looked around uncomfortably, unsure of what to do while his brother was treating Ivypool. "Whitewing," Jayfeather mewed softly, "I need to speak with Lionblaze privately."

"Oh of course!" Whitewing said, "I'll come back later and bring her some fresh-kill." The white she-cat walked hastily out of the den, slightly flustered.

"So..." Lionblaze mewed uncertainly as Jayfeather kept tending to Ivypool.

"Is that Lionblaze?" Ivypool meowed softly, a tremor in her voice.

"Yes," Jayfeather told her, "We all need to talk. Lionblaze, can you go fetch Hollyleaf and Dovewing?"

"Well I was actually here for poppy see—"

"Go. It's urgent." The gray tabby's voice had a sharp edge to it. The golden warrior stalked out of the medicine den, his tail flicking slightly. He walked out to the heart of the camp, and spotted the black she-cat sitting with the smaller gray warrior, sharing a rabbit. At first, Lionblaze had thought that his sister would dislike his former apprentice for taking her spot in the prophecy. Surprisingly, their formerly neutral relationship had blossomed into friendship. Dovewing jumped up before he had gotten ten foxlengths in front of her.

"What's up, Lionblaze?" she asked. Hollyleaf pricked her ears in intrest, her sharp eyes noticing how his hackles were slightly raised.

"Jayfeather wants us all to talk in the medicine den." Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes, the suspicion glinting in her green orbs.

"It's something to do with the prophecy, isn't it?" she said a little too loudly.

"Shut up!" Lionblaze hissed. "Do you want the whole Clan to hear?" Hollyleaf stiffened and glanced around, relaxing when she found no one was paying attention to the three cats. As they were padding back across the camp, they passed Daisy lounging in the greenleaf sun, the golden shafts making her cream pelt glow. Her ears pricked as she detected the passing felines and sat up quickly, eyeing Lionblaze.

"Did you fetch those poppy seeds like I told you?"

"Er...no," Lionblaze said, slightly guiltily. The cream she-cat sighed. She opened her jaws to tell him off, when a dark gray tail landed comfortingly on her shoulders.

"I'll go get the seeds. I have to go collect herbs anyways," Cinderheart said cheerfully, content with her new part-time medicine cat duties. Lionblaze blinked gratefully at her, and she returned his gaze, longing and regret filling her blue eyes. The golden warrior felt the familiar pang deep in his gut, wishing he could have the beautiful she-cat.

Jayfeather beckoned them into his den, pressing himself up against the wall to fit the five full grown cats in the limited space of his den. The medicine cat turned to Hollyleaf, "I think it's time you heard the full story of what you missed."

"'Bout time," Lionblaze heard the black she-cat mutter mutinously. Jayfeather began to tell the events that had happened since Hollyleaf had disappeared. After he finished, Hollyleaf breathed out, as if she had been holding her breath. "That explains a lot. But really, how could you put Ivypool—a young warrior—in such danger?"

"It was for her Clan. She agreed to do it." Jayfeather meowed. Hollyleaf sighed, giving in, and Lionblaze knew she had remembered that the Clan should be put before anything else. Dovewing shifted uncomfortably, moving closer to Ivypool, as if trying to protect her sister. Ivypool stirred, she had been drifting in and out of consciousness during the whole conversation. "There was another thing I wanted to tell all of you, and it's very important. So you'll need to wake up." he said, jerking Ivypool awake a little more roughly than he intended. Dovewing let out an almost inaudible hiss and Ivypool snapped open her eyes. The tension was slowly rising in the den. "Firestar wants me to tell the Clans about the prophecy and the Dark Forest." Jayfeather told the group of cats. Lionblaze stared blankly at his brother. Jayfeather went on to explain his conversation with the Clan leader. Once he finished, Hollyleaf was bristling with indignation.

"Are you serious? Tell them at a Gathering? And who would do it? You? Dawnpelt has planted a seed of doubt, and it's taking root. They'll never believe you! It's best to let StarClan tell their leader or medicine cat. And maybe even our ancestors don't trust you anymore! What was the last time they contacted you?" A flicker of emotion passed in Jayfeather's sightless eyes, and Lionblaze had an uncanny feeling he had received news from their warrior ancestors more recently than Hollyleaf thought. And it didn't seem like good news either.

"StarClan? StarClan? StarClan has failed us. We cannot rely on dead cats in the sky anymore. Just because they died doesn't make them any wiser! Why am I even bothering trying to convince you? You're not one of the Three, anymore, Hollyleaf! The Warrior Code is crumbling and StarClan is dying. We need to stand up for ourselves now." Jayfeather snarled, his frustration with his sister spilling over. The black she-cat bared her teeth, and with a flash of terror, Lionblaze recalled how she had murdered Ashfur, and he was convinced she would turn on Jayfeather with the same malice. But she just turned around and slunk out the entrance, slapping Jayfeather's muzzle with her tail as she went.

"That went well," Ivypool muttered scathingly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** This wasn't really my best chapter. I rushed, trying to make up for all of the days I procrastinated. I apologize for the choppy sentences and shortness ;~;. I'll make the next one a lot better! ;D

Remember to rate and review, and tell me who should die in the battle!


End file.
